


Holmes and Watson and romantic walks

by Sherloki1854



Series: Johnlock in the original canon [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Analysis, Canon, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Meta, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle - Freeform, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloki1854/pseuds/Sherloki1854
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes is said again and again not to be a romantic. We all know Watson is the romantic in this relationship. But Holmes manages to engineer long romantic walks both in the city and in the country, and when they are working as well as in their free time.<br/>Which is sweet somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes and Watson and romantic walks

 

Just a couple here:

 

The Yellow Face, early spring 1888 

_One day in early spring he had so far relaxed as to go for a walk with me in the Park, where the first faint shoots of green were breaking out upon the elms, and the sticky spear-heads of the chestnuts were just beginning to burst into their five-fold leaves. For two hours we rambled about together, in silence for the most part, as befits two men who know each other intimately. It was nearly five before we were back in Baker Street once more._

 

Charles Augustus Milverton, 1885-1888? 

_We had been out for one of our evening rambles, Holmes and I, and had returned about six o'clock on a cold, frosty winter's evening._

 

The Devil’s Foot, spring 1897

_It was not until long after we were back in Poldhu Cottage that Holmes broke his complete and absorbed silence. He sat coiled in his armchair, his haggard and ascetic face hardly visible amid the blue swirl of his tobacco smoke, his black brows drawn down, his forehead contracted, his eyes vacant and far away. Finally he laid down his pipe and sprang to his feet._

“ _It won’t do, Watson!” said he with a laugh. “Let us walk along the cliffs together and search for flint arrows. We are more likely to find them than clues to this problem. To let the brain work without sufficient material is like racing an engine. It racks itself to pieces. The sea air, sunshine, and patience, Watson—all else will come._

“ _Now, let us calmly define our position, Watson,” he continued as we skirted the cliffs together._

 

oh, and also romantic drives:

 

The Man With the Twisted Lip, 1889

“ _Where is it, then?”_

“ _Near Lee, in Kent. We have a seven-mile drive before us.”_

“ _But I am all in the dark.”_

“ _Of course you are. You’ll know all about it presently. Jump up here. All right, John; we shall not need you. Here’s half a crown. Look out for me to-morrow, about eleven. Give her her head. So long, then!”_ (Holmes sends the driver away to drive the dogcart himself.)

 

And holidays:

 

The Boscombe Valley Mystery, 1888

_[T]he maid brought in a telegram. It was from Sherlock Holmes and ran in this way:_

_Have you a couple of days to spare? Have just been wired for from the west of England in connection with Boscombe Valley tragedy. Shall be glad if you will come with me. Air and scenery perfect. Leave Paddington by the 11:15._

 

The Final Problem, 1891

_For a charming week we wandered up the Valley of the Rhone, and then, branching off at Leuk, we made our way over the Gemmi Pass, still deep in snow, and so, by way of Interlaken, to Meiringen. It was a lovely trip, the dainty green of the spring below, the virgin white of the winter above..._

 

When exactly did they work and when were they enjoing the “air and scenery”??

 


End file.
